Consumers equipped with mobile devices such as smart phones and camcorders may record media clips (video or audio clips) of an event and upload these media clips of the event to a content sharing platform. Unlike professional multi-camera recordings that are commonly recorded in a time synchronized manner, these media clips captured by consumers are recorded independently by diverse devices. Furthermore, although these media clips may be captured pertaining to the same event, consumers may start to capture their respective media clips at different starting times.